The Phoenix Mage
by Maximus Potter
Summary: When the Masters of Evil discover the existence of the wizarding community, they kidnap their savior to defeat the Avengers. Will the Avengers be able to rescue Harry and have him join their team or will he be a pawn used by their enemies. Previously called 'A New Avenger'
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new crossover so i hope you enjoy this and i would like back some feedback and reviews.**

Chapter 1

In a hidden lab that belonged to Dr. Zola, the Masters of Evil were plotting on how to destroy the Avengers. Each member of the Masters of Evil has a personal vendetta against a member of the Avengers. And so far all the male members have been doing was arguing and downplaying ideas.

"I don't care about what you do with the rest of the Avengers," the Abomination grunted. "I want to destroy the Hulk."

"No," a man in a purple tunic and cover mask said softly. "As I have told you before Abomination, it is best to destroy all our enemies at once, but it will require patience."

"Patience, yeah right," a man made of ionic energy scoffed. "You didn't really wait out our attack on the Avengers last time Zemo."

"I will admit I was... Rash. Then again weren't we all Simon." Zemo placed a hand on his sword.

"Don't go picking fights you can't win old man," said the man in a large metal suit with a Russian accent.

"I already proved myself in defending myself, perhaps you all need a reminder," Baron Zemo growled as he unsheathed his sword with frightening speed. The Crimson Dynamo powered up his suit weaponry, Wonder Man took up a fighting stance and hovered in the air, while the Abomination cracked his knuckles. They were about to rush at each other, when a voice filled malice and ice stopped them.

"Come now boys, you really shouldn't fight," a woman with waist length blonde hair and pale green eyes said as she stepped into the room. "After all if we destroy ourselves, who would be left to annihilate our enemies." Behind her was her loyal servant the Executioner. Both were of Asgardian decent and the Enchantress was skilled in the magical arts.

"What have you found witch," Zemo said suspiciously.

"Don't you trust me Zemo," the Enchantress asked seductively. Not expecting an answer she continued. "I have come to realize that most of you mortals are not as hopeless in the magical arts as I was led to believe. There appears to be many hidden magical communities on this realm that what I originally thought possible. And I believe I have found one of the most powerful warlocks on this realm."

She held up her hand and a sickly green mist appeared. A second later an image of a young man appeared in the mist. The man looked to be in his early twenties with messy raven black hair and the brightest green eyes they ever seen. The odd thing about him was that he had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"A kid," the Abomination snorted. "How is a kid going to help us destroy the Avengers?"

"This no ordinary kid," the Enchantress drawled. "This is a magically trained warlock, the most powerful out of his people. It has seemed that he has gained abilities that hinder his outward appearance because if I'm correct he should be about thirty Midgard cycles old."

None of the other members of the Masters of Evil believed the Asgardian witch's claim. They didn't have a problem with the existence of magic since they've seen the Enchantress perform many spells. But a child that could be more powerful than the Asgardian was laughable. But Zemo was power hungry and ruthless, he would do anything to have control of the world and his own personal army.

"Where do we find this warlock," he asked reluctantly.

The Enchantress gave an evil smile. "He will not be hard to find, especially since he presents himself to this realm as Lord Heinrich Joseph Potter-Black."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty here is the second chapter of my story now before you continue on i would like you people to leave lots and lots of reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers: EMH unfortunately.**

**Chapter 2**

In the streets of London, people were walking about minding their business. Family met up with each other in restaurants or pubs while the tourists were sightseeing. No expected an attack when a series of pops echoed in Kings Cross Station. Dark cloaked men appeared in the train station and started attacking the people and a few of the barriers. People were screaming left and right as the dark cloaked men took out a stick and firing off a green light. A green almost hit a little boy when someone picked him up with frightening speed.

The boy looked up to see a young man in his early twenties holding him. He had messy raven black hair, bright green eyes, and a faint lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He had his arms wrapped around the boy while in his right hand he held a cane with a blunt end as if he used it to hit often.

"You alright kid," the man asked. The boy nodded too shaken up to speak. "Tell me where your mommy or daddy is," he said as they avoided a chunk of debris. The boy looked around at all the people fleeing the train until he saw a familiar woman with light brown hair and a man with tawny hair.

"There," the boy pointed to the couple. The young man ran quickly over to the couple where the woman let out a sigh of relief as she brought her son into a hug. The woman kept stuttering her thanks as a piece of debris too close for comfort.

"I suggest you all get out of here," the young man said quickly. The couple nodded quickly and ran out of the train station while their son looked over his shoulder to stare at the man.

The young man turned back to face the dark men and lifted his right hand as a red light shot out of his hand and hit one of the Death Eaters. The Death Eater crumpled to the ground in a stunned causing the others to stare in the young man's direction. One of the Death Eaters instantly recognized the messy ravens nest on the young man.

"Potter," he hissed.

Harry stared at the Death Eaters unconcernedly as they pointed their wands at the dark haired man. He raised an eyebrow as he stared at the head Death Eater. "Your master has been dead for almost ten years and your still doing his dirty work, don't you think it's time to forget about conquering the muggles and move on?"

The head Death Eater snarled. "Shut up Potter. We are the Dark Lord's loyal followers and we will finish his noble quest for purity of our world. Starting with your death."

Harry sighed as he leaned on his cane where his first wand was hidden. "So that is how it's going to be?"

The head Death Eater sneered. "Kill him."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The barrage of green lights rushed towards the unarmed young wizard. Harry rolled his eyes as he quickly cast a disillusionment charm on himself and his cane, and apparated with a soft pop. The killing curses hit the wall as the Death Eaters stared at the spot where the dark haired man was. The head Death Eater let out an insane laugh.

"Ha... It looks like the Savior of the Wizarding World is really a coward. It looks like those blood traitors shouldn't trust a mere boy with no-AHH!"

The Death Eater screamed in pain when he felt a blunt object hit the back of his legs, then his shoulder, and fell unconscious as he was hit with a stunning spell. The rest of the Death Eaters took to the defense as their leader was knocked out. One by one each Death Eater felt being hit with something and sending spell after spell into open air or hitting each other. The Death Eaters were growing confused as their numbers slowly decreased until only one Death Eater remained conscious. He looked around wildly until he was punched in the face, knocking him out.

The air shimmered until Harry stood amongst the unconscious forms of his opponents. He tutted as he leaned on his cane and looked around the train station.

"They don't make Death Eaters like they used to," he muttered as waved his hand and bound every dark wizard. The sound of apparation alerted Harry that the aurors have arrived and that it was time to split. With one last look around he turned on his heel and apparated to a nearby alleyway.

It's been ten years since the Battle of Hogwarts and the death of the Dark Lord Voldemort. He decided it was best to leave the world he grew to love but it was not enough for him to stay. Before leaving the Wizarding World forever he stopped at Gringotts to acquire his inheritance and hear his parents and Sirius wills. After learning that he wasn't suppose to go to his Aunt's and Uncle's and that Dumbledore was paying them to keep him, he became enraged with his deceased headmaster and took over lordship of his family and the Blacks. His friends tried to convince him to stay in the Wizarding World but felt that he couldn't take any more deception and lies. He even resisted Ginny trying to sweet talk him. The final straw was when Kingsley Shackelbot, the new Minister of Magic, ordered the curse breakers to place anti-apparation and anti-port keys on his persona.

But this wasn't a problem for the wizard; a week after the war Harry discovered something about himself. When he used the Elder Wand, one of the mythical Deathly Hallows, he unknowingly became the Master of Death. The upside of his new title guaranteed him to be magically powerful and control Death from taking a person's soul into the afterlife, while the downside was that he could never grow old or die. He learned that the hard way when rogue Death Eaters jumped him and causing him to have a bad leg after it was crushed that couldn't completely heal when he woke up.

When he became Lord Potter-Black, he decided to have an alias to not create as much confusion. People would get suspicious if a man who looked twenty runs the family name. So he decided to use a glamor charm to make himself appear older and decided to change his name.

When he had to go to parties or charity banquets he was Lord Heinrich Joseph Potter-Black, eccentric billionaire who funds orphanage homes in both the mundane and the magical worlds. When he wasn't at banquets, he used most of his free time to hunt down rogue Death Eaters and round them up for Aurors, who seemed to do their jobs a bit better. Of course he kept up with wizard society and learned that Hermione was the new head of the DMLE and Ron become a professional quidditch star. Even though his friends eventually forgot about him, he didn't mind, he now lived a life he chose.

Harry was about to recast his glamour charm when he heard a whooshing sound. He turned to the entrance of the alley and saw a beautiful woman with long blonde hair walking towards him. Something about her told him something was not right. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he felt someone come from behind. He turned around to the other end of the alley to see a man in a purple tunic with a sword strapped to his side walking towards him. He felt the ground shake as someone landed behind him. He turned to see a muscular man holding an ax and another muscular creature standing on either side of the woman. He heard metal clank on the ground behind him and turned to see a huge metal robot and a man made of energy standing on either side of the man in the purple tunic.

Harry groaned at the situation he was in. "How do I end up in situations like these?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry i havent updated in a few weeks and i have no excuse, except that i'm getting ready to go back to school in the week after next. school is important even if it can be a bit boring at times.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. they belong to J.K. Rowling and Stan Lee.**

**Chapter 3**

The Masters of Evil surrounded the supposing unarmed young man. They thought that this was going to be a piece of cake. Kidnap the supposedly 'most powerful' warlock in all of Earth and get him to do what they say. It should be easy. But the Enchantress and her Executioner knew otherwise, they could sense power radiating off of the shorter man.

It was Zemo who broke the silence. "You are Lord Heinrich are you not?"

So they thought he was his alias. He did look somewhat like his older form but he knew he shouldn't let these fellows know who he really is. When worse comes to worse it was best to play dumb.

"I don't know why your looking for me cause I'm just a kid, while Lord Potter-Black is a thirty something."

"But you know who Lord Heinrich is then," the man made of, what Harry guessed, ionic energy challenged.

"What can I say, I do read the papers."

"Don't be fooled Zemo," the Enchantress drawled from behind. "This is Lord Heinrich even if he denies it. The truth speaks from his pitiful mind."

Harry just shrugged his shoulders unconcernedly, but behind his cool demeanor he was panicking. They knew who he was and he was positive that the woman behind him was a witch. He decided it was best to find out what these people wanted. "What are American super villains like you lot doing in little old London? Finally decided that it was best to start world domination in another country like that Von Doom character did in Latervia."

Baron Zemo patience grew thinner at the cheek of the younger man before him. "No."

"Then why are you here," Harry snapped, as he made sure that the Elder wand was tucked into the holster on his right arm.

Baron Zemo just scrutinized the young man before him. "We're here for you actually. We've been told that you are exceedingly powerful and can be a powerful asset to our team."

Harry cocked his head to the side. "That is actually a subtle way of asking to join your team, so I have to decline the offer. I'm not going to help you hurt innocent people." Harry silently cast a legillimens charm on the Baron. "Or let you destroy these so called Avengers. You probably should concentrate on something else besides your enemies you know." Harry tightened his grip on his cane as Zemo griped his sword.

The Abomination let out a frustrated growl as he lost his patience. "Enough talk Zemo, let's just take him." With that he charged the wizard from behind.

But Harry was quick to react, he quickly sidestepped the large creature and with his cane he tripped the Abomination making him fall onto the Crimson Dynamo, causing them to tumble to the ground. Harry magically lengthened his cane until it was a six-foot long staff with a blade on each end and a strengthening charm cast on it so it wouldn't break. He got into a fighting stance as he held his staff in both hands. He glanced at each of his opponents as he silently challenged each and every one of them. The Abomination and Crimson Dynamo clambered back to their feet and glared daggers at the short dark haired man.

"Get him," Zemo said through clenched teeth.

The Masters of Evil rushed towards the wizard except for the Enchantress who stepped into the shadows to wait for the right moment to strike. Harry flipped over the man made of ionic energy and slashes the Abomination's chest causing him to grunt. The Executioner's axe glowed blue as he swung it onto the ground causing ice to race towards the wizard. Harry wandlessly cast a fire charm as he swung his staff in the direction of the ice causing it to melt. The young wizard started running towards the Crimson Dynamo as the man in the giant suit shot missiles towards him.

Harry started to slide to a stop as he swung his staff that created a portal and consumed the projectiles. Harry flipped over the Crimson Dynamo and opened a portal behind the Abomination and Wonder-Man releasing the missiles. There were shouts of surprise as they were hit with the projectiles. Baron Zemo swung his sword down onto Harry's head but the young wizard was able to block the attack. Zemo continued swinging his sword at Harry, but with his seeker skills he was able to dodge and block every attack. Eventually he was forced to flip onto the Crimson Dynamo where he saw a block on his back.

"This looks important." Harry thrust his staff into the Crimson Dynamo's back and with a cutting curse he was able to destroy the targeting system in the suit.

"Hey where did everyone go," a Russian voice shouted from the suit. With a banishing hex, he sent the Crimson Dynamo flying into the Executioner and the Abomination. Wonder-Man came flying at Harry shooting blasts of ionic energy at him. Harry didn't know how to fight a man made out of energy so he went with his best guess. After landing back on his feet, he shot lightening at Wonder-Man. The lightening caused Wonder-Man to lose momentum and crash into the ground. Harry spun around to face Baron Zemo again.

"I suggest you take your lot and get out of here before I get really pissed off," Harry said through clenched teeth. Zemo just stared at him for a moment before he looked at something over his shoulder. Before he could look over his shoulder, green mist bound his arms to his sides and he was forced down onto his knees. The Enchantress walked into Harry's line of sight to stand next to Zemo.

"I completely forgot about you," Harry groaned.

The Enchantress narrowed her eyes as Zemo began to speak. "We are leaving Enchantress. We have what we need." The Asgardian disregarded the young wizard before her, but a green mist/cloud surrounded her hands and she lifted them into the air, teleporting the Masters of Evil and Harry to their lair. The first Harry noticed about their hideout was that it was a laboratory. There were chemicals running through test tubes, glass cages holding a creature that looked like cookie dough, and man sitting in a floating chair. The man himself was very odd, he was wearing a protective suit with a camera on top of his head, but the oddest thing about was that his face was on his chest.

The weird man looked up from where he was petting one of the dough creatures. "I see you have captured him Zemo," he said as the rest of the Masters of Evil got back onto their feet. "The collar is on that table if you need it." He pointed to a collar with gold plaiting and a circle on it where the locking mechanism is. Harry wasn't to keen on what it did so he started struggling against his bonds.

"You're not gonna get out this kid," the Abomination grunted with his arms crossed. "You're gonna help us whether you like it or not."

"Says who, the guy in a robot suit, the one made out of energy, the one in the tunic, or you the giant amphibian," Harry challenged with a smirk.

The Abomination growled and got in his face. "Don't try me kid. You won't like it."

Harry scrunched his nose. "Have you ever heard of a breath mint, you should try it."

The Abomination's patience finally snapped. "That's it." He hands clenched into fists and raised them above his head to smash the bound wizard. Harry was never one to care about his life but he was also not the type to lie around and wait to be killed.

"Abomination," Zemo warned. "We need him alive." The Abomination growled but put his hands down and glared murderously at Harry. Harry did the only thing logical; he stuck his tongue out at the giant amphibian. With a final growl, the Abomination stalked off with Zemo watching him closely. Zemo turned back to their captive with narrowed eyes. "Enchantress." He pointed to the dark-haired man.

The Enchantress nodded and walked towards Harry. When she was a foot away from him she kneeled before him and took his chin her hand. Her eyes started to glow yellow and Harry's eyes started glowing yellow after a moment. He closed his eyes and shook his head a bit before he opened his eyes again to glare at the Enchantress. Amora was taken aback at the glare sent way before her mask of indifference came back into place.

"It turns out that his will is stronger than I originally thought," the Enchantress said with displeasure. "It seems that your machine is needed Zemo." The Baron nodded and went to the table where the collar was; he picked it up and made his way back to the immobile man. Amora yanked Harry's head back forcing his neck out and causing him to hiss in pain. The collar was placed around his neck with a loud click. Harry struggled to free his hands after his magic couldn't get it off. Zemo pulled out a remote and pressed a button, and all Harry knew was bliss.

* * *

Zemo watched with satisfaction as Harry's features became emotionless and his eyes turned a hypnotic white. He motioned for the Enchantress to release the wizard and she did so with little hesitation. As the wizard got back to his feet, his simple T-shirt and jeans changed to a black protective suit with red and gold trimmings and a phoenix design on the front, and a couple of holsters that held throwing knives and daggers. A black cloak was draped over his shoulders with the hood up to conceal his face, but he could make out black mask with fire like designs. His staff appeared in his hand to finish off the idea of a battle-hardened warrior.

"Now that we got him," the Abomination grunted still pissed off with the wizard. "What are we going to do to get the Avengers out in the open?" Zemo didn't answer him instead he stared intensely at Dough Boy.

"Doctor Zola, we will be requiring Dough Boy again?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for the wait as most of know school started last Monday and it was the start of my Junior year. Yay me! Anyways i have a message at the end of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: i unfortunately dont own Harry Potter or the Avengers: EMH**

**Chapter 4**

It has been a week after Hawkeye and a few members of the Avengers tracked down the Black Widow to Hydra Island where it was compromised. Hawkeye has recovered from having his life drained, literally, by Baron Stucker and the Black Widow rendering him immobile. After capturing a low ranking villain early that morning the Avengers were left to their own devices. Jan Van Dyne aka Wasp left Avengers Mansion to go on a shopping spree. Hawkeye and the Hulk were relaxing by the pool on the roof of the mansion. Hank Pym aka Ant-Man was tinkering with one of his robots in his lab. Steve Rogers and T'Challa aka Captain America and the Black Panther were training in the training room. Thor was taking a stroll with Jane Foster through the park. And Tony Stark aka Iron Man and leader of the Avengers, was currently taking care of business at Stark Tower.

Tony was signing some papers when JARVIS spoke up. "Excuse me sir, but Dough Boy and the Masters of Evil are currently attacking Buckingham Palace and the London Eye."

"JARVIS bring up the feed." A video of Dough Boy attacking the London Eye and Buckingham Palace appeared. "Avengers Assemble!"

* * *

Wasp was making her way back to the mansion when her ID card started beeping. As the only female member of the team she has to keep most of the boys in check, and she was also the one with the best people skills. A good example was when Captain America was unburied from the ice.

"Oh well, I guess its time to head back to the mansion." She looked at a pair of shoes that were half off. "Come on Wasp time to kick bad guy butt."

* * *

Ten minutes later all the Avengers were packed into the quinjet and were speeding towards London. Thor wished to have flown to London, but was convinced by Iron Man to ride in the jet. Hulk was not in a good mood; he was sitting crossed legged at the back of the jet wanting to smash something.

"Alright team Dough Boy has been seen at Buckingham Palace and the London Eye. Cap, I want you to take Thor, Wasp, and Hawkeye to the London Eye and get the civilians out of harms way. I'll take Hulk, Ant-Man, and Panther to the Palace."

"I don't get it Tony," Ant-Man said. "The Masters of Evil would never send Dough Boy unless there was something else involved. All of this is not adding up."

"It doesn't matter right now Hank. What matters is to get the civilians to safety."

"I don't care what matters as long as I get to smash something," the Hulk grunted.

"You always want to smash something," Ant-Man sighed.

"Look alive guys we're coming up on the London Eye," Hawkeye said.

"I can't believe I'm in England, do you know how long I've wanted to see this country," Jan said from the window.

"Jan stay focused," Iron Man snapped. "Cap, Thor, Hawkeye, Wasp your up."

The group of four nodded and walked to the rear of the jet. As the steps lowered, Wasp shrunk down to her miniaturized form with wings and Thor swung his arm with his hammer in hand and took flight. Cap and Hawkeye attached the repelling rope to their belts and zipped down to the ground. As soon as they were on the ground, the quinjet took off to Buckingham Palace, and the group of four turned to Dough Boy.

Civilians were running left and right trying to get away from the mud like creatures. The Avengers remembered how hard it was to destroy the creature, but they managed it with Ant-Man remembering its weakness, bio-energy. Now was going to be a bit difficult since Dough Boy was attacking almost all of the carriages on the Ferris wheel. Dough Boy was growling and roaring as Wasp started flying around the monster and firing off her stingers. Thor flew up to the carriages high up in the air to get the people down to the ground safely. Hawkeye shot off arrows with the heads filled with bio-energy to clear a path for Cap to get the passengers on the ground. There weren't that many passengers and were able to get everyone off the Ferris wheel.

The four members of the Avengers turned their attention back to Dough Boy. Wasp flew up to the dough creature's head and started zapping it. Thor smashed his hammer, Mjolnir, at Dough Boy's tendrils that got too close to the watching civilians with help from Cap as he threw his shield to cut the tentacles. Hawkeye fired arrow after arrow with the heads filled with bio-energy.

Dough Boy roared with both anger and pain as the onslaught continued. Most of his body stretched out to the fleshy men and covered them. The small flying fleshy was starting to annoy him. Again. But he knew what happened last time when he tried to eat her. He didn't want to experience that again.

Dough Boy was about to crush them when he heard a high pitch, almost non-existent, whistle. The giant creature knew that was his signal to leave, but was upset since he was having fun causing mayhem. Dough Boy slipped into the river and swam his way down river to the ocean. The four members of the Avengers walked to the edge of the dock as Dough Boy glided down into the water.

"What just happened," Wasp asked after a moment where everyone caught their breath. "Fat and Disgusting doesn't just leave like that. Does he?"

"No it doesn't," Cap responded through narrowed eyes. "Something isn't adding up." He took out his ID card. "Captain America to Iron Man, do you read Iron Man?"

"Loud and clear Cap," came an exhausted voice from the ID card. "What's up?"

"Dough Boy retreated to the river, and it was obvious that he had the upper hand. How's everything on your end?

"Uh... We blasted Dough Boy to smitherings so we have a bit of mess. Just hang there Cap we'll bring the quinjet around." Cap put ID card down as Iron Man cut the call.

"Cap, what's wrong?" Jan questioned.

"I don't know Wasp," Cap admitted. "Something just doesn't feel right."

"You feel it then," Thor questioned.

"Feel what point break," Hawkeye asked.

"There is much magic here that it is impossible to ignore, it's very intoxicating.

"You can sense magic," Hawkeye asked reluctantly.

"Verily, you forget I am of Asgardian decent." Thor said with amusement. Just then the quinjet came into view and landed in front of them. The other four members of the Avengers walked off the jet to reveal that Iron Man, Hulk, and Ant-Man who were covered in goop, except Panther who was able to get to cover.

"At least most of us aren't covered in gunk this time," Wasp said helpfully. Ant-Man, Hulk, and Iron Man glared at the only female member on the team. As the three members started to get the gunk off themselves Cap continued to report what happened.

"It does indeed sound odd," Panther said. "Our enemies would not use a distraction like this. There must be more to this scheme.

"You are correct Black Panther," an evil voice said. A second later six lights appeared and the Masters of Evil arrived. The Hulk growled when he saw the Enchantress and the Abomination.

"Hulk hates stupid witch lady. HULK SMASH!" With a roar, the Hulk charged the Masters of Evil, ignoring his team's yells to wait. Just then a dark cloaked figure appeared in front of the Masters of Evil and held his hand up as if to stop him. To the team's astonishment the Hulk slowed down with his hands still raised until he stopped in front of the figure. The figure placed his pointer finger on his thumb and made a flicking motion. To the teams surprise the Hulk roared in surprise as he flew several feet backwards and landed in the river.

The team turned back to the figure to see a staff with a sleek blade. He grabbed it and charged the team. Hawkeye placed an arrow in his bow and fired as the swiftly moving man. The figure just grabbed the arrow and threw it back at the team causing them to scatter.

"Great," Hawkeye groaned. "Now we got this guy to worry about."

* * *

**Alrighty i dont like to complain, but i want more reviews, i want more feedback. So a little less following more reviews. ok, ok.**

**Now i need a cover for this story but i'm a bit crappy at drawing costumes. This is what i had in mind for my cover. I want Harry in his costume that i mentioned last chapter with his staff in hand, and Fawkes the Phoenix flying around him. If your interested just PM me for details and I'll give an email adress to where you can send the pic. Until the next chapter.**

**Maximus Potter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty people here is the next chapter, but i would like some more reviews. I not the pushy type but more and more reviews. And i've decided that the person who submits me a pic for this story would get a chapter dedicated to them. okay done with that little announcement.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Avengers: EHS**

**Chapter 5**

The dark cloaked figure charged the Avengers and went straight for Cap. The super soldier quickly brought up his shield to block the swipe from the staff. Cap dodged each punch and kick the enemy threw his way. He was surprised when the enemy used his shield as a leverage and launch himself into the air, performed a backflip, and landed on his feet next the Masters of Evil.

"Avengers," Zemo began. "I'd like you to meet your doom. The Phoenix Mage." Phoenix Mage spun his staff in hand and got into a fighting stance.

"The Phoenix Mage," Hawkeye snorted. "What kind of name is that?"

Phoenix Mage narrowed his eyes at the only archer on the team. He pointed his hand at Hawkeye and a bright red beam of light shot out. Hawkeye wasn't able to get out of the light's path and was hit full in the chest. He crumbled to the ground knocked out.

"HAWKEYE," Wasp shouted as she flew down to her teammates side.

The team stared wide-eyed at their comrade then looked the Phoenix Mage in surprise. Ant-Man stared at him with wonder as the number of possibilities ran through his mind. Cap was staring in suspicion at the cloaked villain as memories from his past popped up. The Black Panther and Thor were thinking that they might know who and what the figure was respectively. Iron Man and Wasp were thinking of a thousand ways to take down the creep.

"Alright team," Iron Man said as he glared at the figure. "I don't care what you do but TAKE HIM DOWN." With that he fired a hand repulsor at the Phoenix Mage, the rest of the team charged the figure.

"Weaken them, but do not kill them," Zemo hissed into the Phoenix Mage's ear as he conjured a protective force field so he wouldn't get hit by the repulser. With a stiff nod, he tightened his hold on his staff and ran to meet the other Avengers.

The Phoenix Mage thrust his hand out and a bubble formed around Wasp, quickly stopping her in her tracks. Wasp started zapping her prison hoping it would pop but it didn't, then she started pounding on the bubble with her fists when her frustrations got the better of her. While this was happening the Phoenix Mage jumped into the air, spun his staff in hand, and landed in a crouch as he brought his staff down creating a shock wave. The shock wave knocked Cap and Black Panther back and pushed Thor and Iron Man back a few feet in the air.

"Who the hell is this guy," Iron Man snarled as he watched the figure fight both Cap and Panther.

"I may not know who he is, but I believe I know what he is Iron Man," Thor responded as he watched the cloaked man knock out Cap.

"Well what is he?" Iron Man snapped.

"If I'm correct he is a wizard, and a powerful one at that." Iron Man turned to look at Thor and if the faceplate were up Thor would have seen the look of disbelief on his face.

"A wizard," Tony asked incredulously. "Thor, I get you and the little witch down there being magical cause your from Asgard and everything. But an actual human being magical I don't think I could accept that. And if there was the possibility that there are wizards on Earth how come all our tech can't detect them."

"Tis' true that mortal technology can not find them, but tis because that any technology used around them destroy itself. Wizards produce energy that helps them create spells, but their energy does not sit well with others."

"If that's the case then, I can't handle this mans attitude," Ant-Man said over comm. He pressed a button on the belt and grew to 30 feet tall. He reached down to pick up the Phoenix Mage. Panther saw the giant hand and did a series of backflips. The Phoenix Mage was startled by the move until he felt the hand grab him and lift him up into the air until he met Giant-Man's gaze. "Enough fighting we can talk this out."

The Phoenix Mage stared directly into Giant-Man's eyes, and the hero could make out a glare hidden underneath the hood. Giant-Man, however, was not prepared for the attack from the man in his hand. The cloaked figure lifted his staff above his head and threw it at Giant-Man's belt where the tip exploded on impact, making the wires short-circuit, and causing Pym to shrink back to normal size. As the hero shrunk down, the figure slipped through his fingers fell straight to the ground headfirst.

To the team's surprise, the figure morphed into a giant bird with pure black feathers with flecks of gold on his plumage. The only thing off about the bird was the huge gold collar around its neck. The beautiful bird spread it's wings and flew into the air with five long tails trailing after him. When it was high enough in the air, flames started appearing around it's body and went straight towards the two air-borne heroes. The two heroes moved out of the way of the swiftly moving creature.

Meanwhile on the ground, the Black Panther was helping Ant-Man pull out the staff wedged in his belt. With one final yank, the staff came out pulling some of the wires with it.

Ant-Man sighed of what has become of his belt. "Great," he groaned. "Well at least this will give me the opportunity to make some improvements."

"You speak positively Ant-Man," Panther said as he studied the staff. "The wood of this staff appears to holly and the blade is made of vibranium, an unusual combination."

"Vibranium," Ant-Man said in surprise. "How did he get vibranium?"

"I do not know my friend, but there is only person from the outside world that I know of who could possibly have a small amount of vibranium. And I also may know who is under that hood, unfortunately I can not be certain." The two heroes heard a loud splash and a second later the Hulk landed in front of them, soaking wet.

"Where is he," he growled. He didn't say much further when Iron Man crashed into him and sprawled onto the ground. The Hulk growled again when the giant bird landed on the ground and morphed into the Phoenix Mage with his hood down. They saw flame designed mask covering his face except mouth and part of his nose. They also saw the bulky collar around his neck that seemed very out of place with his costume. Ant-Man was about to point it out when the Hulk roared an ear-splitting roar and charged the figure again ignoring his teammates protests.

The Hulk raised his fists above his head, as he got closer to the figure. The Phoenix Mage seemed to roll his eyes and raised his hand up again only this time a bright pink beam of light shot out and hit the Hulk. The Hulk slowed down a bit and stopped only to start laughing uncontrollably. As the Hulk laughed, he shrunk down to Bruce Banner who only chuckled as he got on his hands and knees. The figure unsheathed a vibranium dagger and was about to bring it down, when Panther intervened.

"Harrison," Panther yelled as he tackled the Phoenix Mage causing him to drop the dagger. "Please if you are indeed Harrison then stop. This is not you; you would never kill in cold blood. Fight whatever it is that is making you do this."

The Phoenix Mage gritted his teeth as he tried to get out of the Black Panther's grip. He noticed the other Avengers surround him cautiously. He was about to force them away when he felt the influence leave him slowly.

The team watched with interest as the Phoenix Mage's eyes turn from a hypnotic white color to bright emerald green. They could also see the desperation in his eyes as he focused on them.

"Please," Everyone but Panther was surprised by how young the voice was. "Get this thing off of me, please." Then the center of the collar started to glow and the Phoenix Mage's eyes turned back to white. With a furious growl, he pushed the Avengers away from him and floated into the air causing the air around them to crackle and Iron Man's suit to go haywire.

"JARVIS, scan the collar," Iron Man ordered as scanners and diagnostics popped up on the HUD.

"Analysis complete sir, the collar appears to be neural hamper. All of his current thoughts and actions are not of his own."

"Guys, someone is controlling him, and I bet I know who is doing this." Iron Man glanced out of the corner of his eye to the Masters of Evil and saw Zemo holding a small remote control.

"If that's the case then we are going to need an electric source of high velocity to destroy, but not high enough to kill him. We are also going to need a distraction." As Ant-Man said this, his ant like helmet appeared over his head.

"Good idea Hank," Iron Man said then focused his attention on Thor as a small swarm of ants flew towards the Phoenix Mage. "Thor hit hard."

Thor nodded as he swung his hammer continually until lighting appeared around the weapon. The Phoenix Mage wasn't paying attention to the Norse God and was about to let lose a barrage of blasting hexes on the heroes, when he felt something bite the back of his neck. He lost his concentration as he swatted the flying ants off of him, he even ignored Iron Man's shout but he did hear the prince of thunder yell.

"Have at thee!" With one final swing, Thor pointed his hammer at the Phoenix Mage and a bolt of lightning struck him. The Phoenix Mage screamed in pain as he was electrocuted and he felt the heavy collar fall apart. With a groan he fell to the ground with a thump, and all of the spells he cast lifted. The bubble around Wasp popped and she flew back to the ground and grew back to her normal size. Cap and Hawkeye woke up from their unconscious state and looked around in confusion. Banner stopped laughing, and then he started to turn green as the Hulk came back out and looked around disdainfully and walked over to Hawkeye.

"Remind that Banner has a few minutes taken off his day out," Hulk grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Sure thing J-jaws," Hawkeye said sarcastically. "Sure thing."

* * *

While this was happening Zemo was glaring at the Avengers from a shadowed alcove not far away. He basically lost his best chance to destroy his enemies. With the most powerful wizard in those fools' hands, his plans for world just halted. One step forward, two steps back. Luckily the Enchantress gave him a back up plan.

"What now Zemo," Abomination growled.

Zemo narrowed his eyes at the Avengers. "For now, we do nothing. We have better plans to attend to." He stared at the unconscious form of the Phoenix Mage. "Much better." The Enchantress took that as her cue to teleport the six of them out of there. With a flash of sickly green light, the Masters of Evil disappeared once again.

* * *

"Okay I know his codename is the Phoenix Mage and everything," Wasp said from behind the few scientists that were checking over the unconscious 'villain'. "But who the heck is this guy, and why have we never heard of him?"

"I don't know Jan, but my best guess is that this person was probably off the grid," Ant-Man said after he took the figure's vitals. "And luckily for us Thor didn't kill him, so we should have answers when he wakes up."

"Take his mask off," Iron Man ordered. "JARVIS might recognize him from the databases."

"I think not Man of Iron," Thor spoke up. "Your mortal technology would not recognize him, unless he is a first generation."

"You're still hung up on the idea of wizards aren't you," Iron Man asked rhetorically. Seeing that the two were about to get into another argument, Hawkeye bent down over the unconscious figure and pulled his mask off.

"Uh guys you might want to stop your love fest." The two heroes stopped and looked down to see the face of a boy in his late teens. He had a mop of messy black hair on his head with a faint lightning bolt-shaped scar hidden underneath his bangs.

"But," Wasp said a bit startled. "He's just a kid."

"His name is Harrison James Potter or Harry for short," Panther said next to Ant-Man.

"How do you know him," Cap asked.

"He's an old friend."

"Tony we can't send him to prison, he's just a little kid," Wasp begged.

Tony sighed as his faceplate lifted up." Let's just get him back to the mansion. Hopefully he won't do the same thing Cap did when we found." Cap just rolled his eyes at the pun directed at him.

The team heard a loud chirp from behind them and they saw a giant bird with red and gold plumage land on Panther's shoulder. The bird looked annoyed at the unconscious figure on the ground and chirped a few times before it glided down to the figure and pecked him gently. When his master didn't wake up, the bird stared up at the Avengers impatiently.

"And I guess we're taking the bird as well," Hawkeye said sarcastically. The bird let out a loud indignant squawk at the archer who looked at it in surprise.

"I believe that is a phoenix," Thor said in amusement.

"Of course it is."

* * *

**Please leave reviews. Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here is the next chapter, but this has no action in it sorry. i've also come to realize that i was stupid to not put up a site for anyone who wanted to send a picture to me or something. There is a website for you guys to go to now so look in my profile. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or Avengers: EMH**

**Chapter 6**

"So, how do you know the kid Panther," Wasp asked. The team was sitting comfortably in the quinjet as they flew at top speed back to New York City with their guests in tow. The figure, who they learned was named Harry, was sleeping off the after effects of Thor's lightning attack, and his pet phoenix was perched on Hulk's shoulder with his head tucked underneath it's wing. The green giant didn't seem to mind having the bird near him let alone be comfortable around him.

"I know of Harrison, because he was the first outsider that was welcomed into Wakanda," Panther answered.

"Doesn't your people usually attack anyone from the outside world," Cap asked curiously.

"Normally that would be the case, but Harrison was a different. About thirteen years ago a patrol reported that there was a youngling running through the forest. Our technology didn't detect anything unusual, but we realized that was not what frightened the child. Dark cloaked figures were chasing him sending the same beams of light we've seen today, but it was obvious that they were intent on killing him. This angered my father and he went out with a few members of the Wakandan army to stop them. After driving the heathens out of the land, my father took the boy in with open arms and trained him in the ways of the panther tribe."

"And I remember the bruises you gave me," a tired voice said. "In the end it was worth it." The team watched as Harry woke up from his nap and slowly sits up on the examination table and rubbed a hand over his eyes. "I also seem to recall that I would prank you every time you snuck up on me."

"I don't recall any pranks you did Harrison," Panther said questionably.

"Of course you wouldn't," Harry muttered. He ran a hand through his hair causing it to look even messier. He moved his hand to the back of his neck where he rubbed a sore spot. "Why do I feel like I've been hit by a truck?"

"That would be because Thor hit you with a bolt of lightning," Ant-Man said as he pulled out a few doctor equipment. Harry looked disdainfully at the equipment and instead glanced around the jet. His eyes immediately landed on the bird that was perched on a green giant's shoulder.

"Fawkes."

At the sound of his name, Fawkes lifted his head up from under his wing and trilled happily that his master was awake. Harry smiled happily at his companion and offered his arm as a new perch. With a happy chirp, Fawkes flapped his wings and flew to the offered arm, and he made sure that he swatted Hawkeye with the tip of his wings. When the phoenix was comfortable, he rubbed his head with Harry's.

"Awe, that is so cute," Wasp cooed.

As Fawkes was rubbing his head next to his master's, he remembered why he was worried in the first place. He began pecking his master a little too hard causing him to move his arm-perch away from his face. The Avengers were surprised that the gentle bird manhandled its master. There were a few raised eyebrows when the phoenix started squawking a lot. Harry looked a bit annoyed before he snapped his fingers.

"Harry James Potter did you have any idea how worried I was. You are incapable of staying out of trouble aren't you? And I must once again blame your family line since you obviously have their luck." A few eyes widened when they heard phoenix talk.

"Did the bird just talk," Hawkeye asked earning a glare from the phoenix. Fawkes flew from Harry's arm until he hovered in the air in front of the archer.

"Call me a bird one more time and I will not hesitate to set you aflame," Fawkes threatened.

"Okay enough," Iron Man interrupted before a fight broke out, which would have been weird. He turned to the teen that was being checked over by Ant-Man. "We have some questions for you kid. It would probably be a good idea if you cooperate." Fawkes turned his furious glare to the man in the suit.

"Are you threatening my master, mundane," Fawkes asked in a deathly calm voice.

"Fawkes," Harry reprimanded from the bed as he was checked over. The phoenix huffed and glided over to Wasp and settled on her shoulder. The team could hear a purr like sound as the only girl on the team stroked the bird's feathers. Harry rolled his eyes and muttered something about 'bloody chickens' and turned back to the team. "I have to agree with Fawkes. You are technically threatening me and I have no idea who you lot are, except T'Challa of course. And with him here, I can't make the decision of either trusting you or beat you all up."

The team were all surprised by how blunt the teen was when he spoke to them. Hulk smirked at the guts the kid had and the fact that he could take him down. Hawkeye could see that the kid also had the same cockiness that he had. This should be fun.

Ant-Man spoke from where he was putting away the equipment. "I'm pretty sure Tony didn't mean it like that, and you're right, we haven't exactly introduced ourselves..."

Harry raised a hand to stop Ant-Man. "I know you all are the Avengers and I also know that you all have been busy since the 'breakout,' as you Americans called it, happened a month ago."

Most of the team smirked at the cheek on the kid and there were a few snorts. However Iron Man wasn't as amused as the rest of the team. "How do you know the Masters of Evil, kid?"

The playful air that surrounded Harry turned serious when the team of super villains was mentioned. "You mean those kidnapping jerks, I hardly even know them. I was minding my own business when they jumped me. That witch managed to tie me up and take me to their hideout. After we got there, they put that collar on me." Harry unconsciously rubbed his neck where the collar was placed.

The faceplate on the Iron Man lifted up to reveal the face of Tony Stark. "Why were the Masters of Evil after you, kid?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the man in the suit. "Despite having magic, I'm the most influential person in the magical and mundane world."

Tony looked a bit irritated at his answer. "You're not with Thor on the idea that wizards exist are you? There is no such thing." If looks could kill, then Tony would have been a mound of melted goop because of the intensity of the glare Harry was giving him. Fawkes let out an exasperated sigh he heaved himself into the air from Wasp's shoulder and perched himself on Cap's shoulder who was closest to Iron Man.

"You've seen my master do the impossible, a creature that can only exist in myth, and in the presence of a Norse god, but you don't believe that magic exists," the phoenix said incredulously and huffed when he saw a few nods. "Well I never. Fine, Harry show these non-believers some magic do dah and your alias in the mundane world."

Harry rolled his eyes as he got off the bed to show that he was 5' 11". "I get bossed around by a bloody chicken," he muttered then spoke up for the rest of the people in the jet to hear. "One magic do dah coming up." He snapped his fingers again and the team watched as Harry's costume becomes a perfectly tailored black suit with a red handkerchief stuffed in his pocket. His features became more older and the messy black hair, tamed down until it became neat with a few gray strands in it. The staff shrunk down until it was a cane and the vibranium tip compressed into a beautiful gem headpiece. Once the transformation was complete the team saw a 30-year-old man stand in front of them that looked like he came from England's high society. However it was Tony who recognized the figure from the many parties and charity benefits he was forced to attend.

"Lord Heinrich Potter-Black?" As the man nodded, it brought the rest of the team out of their stupor.

"I thought Lord Potter-Black died a few years ago," Cap said confused. Harry looked saddened for a moment before he spoke.

"I believe you are thinking of my grandfather Captain," the team even noticed that his voice seemed older. "He died a few years before I was born. Then my parents died when I was a year old, leaving the role of head of house open until I became of age."

"So," Hawkeye began. "Why do you play an old guy exactly?"

Harry lifted an eyebrow as he shifted back to his seventeen year old self. "I don't think politicians would listen to a brat, even if he from a most noble and ancient house."

"This still doesn't proves that magic exists kid," Iron Man stated. "You could be using some holograms hidden on you that can allow you to alter your appearance. And if you keep on insisting that magic exists, I'm going to recommend you to a mental ward."

Harry sent the billionaire an incredulous look before he spoke. "First of all do not call me kid. And second, if you think I'm mental then it's you that obviously needs to see a professional. I'm going to assume that most of you still don't believe me and that more proof is needed."

With that he flicked his hand in Hawkeye's direction and his purple suit became a pink tutu. He waved his hand over a remote and it morphed into a jewel encrusted plush turtle that got its hind legs and tapped dance. And finally Harry flicked his right wrist and a wand came out of his holster, and after he muttered an incantation and a slight wave of his wand, a ghost of a stag sprang out from the end of the wand and trotted about for a bit before it disappeared in flash of white. There were a few dropped jaws but it was Hulk who was laughing uncontrollably at the outfit the marksman was wearing.

"Laugh it up big guy," Hawkeye muttered. "Laugh it up." He turned back to the smirking wizard. "Do you think you can change me back." Harry nodded as he snapped his fingers and the tutu he was wearing changed back to his purple suit.

"At least I have something to get back at you with," Hulk said making Harry raise an amused eyebrow.

"I have more tricks up my sleeve you know." Hulk was surprised at the smile being genially sent his way. Whenever someone saw him, they would scream and run in the other direction. But the wizard was different from all the rest; it might be a nice change for him.

"So I'm assuming that you knew wizards," Iron Man deadpanned to Panther as Harry changed the turtle back into a remote.

"Indeed," Panther said. "But it is illegal amongst Harrison's people to tell those without magic."

"Why tis be," Thor asked as his curiosity got the better of him. "Surely those with nature's most extraordinary gift are acknowledged and treated with the upmost care."

Harry's face turned grim. "Then I guess you all are in need of a history lesson." So Harry began the tale that was the Wizarding world.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the British Isles, a dark cloaked wizard floated in an abandoned cottage in Wiltshire. It has been ten years since that battle with his enemy, but he learned that the brat couldn't be killed. He was now in possession of the Deathly Hallows and that enabled him to being the Master of Death. But the boy could be useful, very useful, if only he could control him.

The last remaining Death Eaters are not as useful as they used to be. They consisted mainly of cowards but there were the few that were loyal to his cause. But he had to thank the boy for his stupidity to let most of the original members of the inner circle go. His nobility will be his downfall as his army resumes to grow back to its former glory.

Soon the time of the wizards will to pass and those disgusting muggles will fall into their rightful place. Only a few will live to serve the noble wizards, while those with powers will power his army.

But first he must regain his body before he could set his plans into motion again. He needed the boy in order for him to return to the land of the living, and he will destroy anyone who got in his way.

**Sorry for the crappy chapter, i didnt really know what to do so i winged it.**

**Leave Lots of reviews please or no new chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter up for the count. Now i want you guys to know that the next chapter for 'Once a Hero' is up, so go check it out. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own HP or Avengers: EMH**

**Chapter 7**

The quinjet landed on the launch pad in the Avengers headquarters. As the ramp opened, Fawkes flew out and started flying around the hanger. The Avengers started to disembark from the jet and they all assembled into the assembly hall. Harry changed back into his costume and pulled his mask back on. As he told his story to members of the Avengers, they asked question after question about his world. The first question was easy enough to answer.

* * *

_"Why is your kind hiding from the rest of the world," Wasp asked._

_"My kind have been hiding from the world since the witch trials almost half a millennium ago. My leaders still fear that the mundane will hunt us down and kill every single one us. They fear that we will be forced to extinction and also the fact that they my kind might be forced to become slaves to do everything the normal ones can't do."_

_The next question Harry expected, but he was thrown off by how blunt it was asked._

_"You said there was a war, how can a kid like you be apart of it," Iron Man asked._

_Harry stiffened for a moment before he sighed. "It was actually two wars. My kind called it them the Wizarding wars. There was a terrorist called Tom Marvolo Riddle, but to the rest of the world, he was known as Lord Voldemort, the most powerful dark wizard in history. He fought for blood purity and that those with no magical blood in them were lesser than those with true magic blood. Which is very hypocritical considering he's a half-blood."_

_"Half-blood?"_

_"A wizard born to a magical and nonmagical parents," then Harry pointed to himself. "Or in my case a magical and first generation witch and wizard."_

_Wasp took on a look of thoughtfulness as she took in the information. "It does sound a bit hypocritical once you think about it."_

_Harry's lips twitched into a smile for a second before he turned serious again. "Yeah, but this madman killed over a thousand people for control along with his followers. There was also another group that fought against them called the Order of the Phoenix. They believed that light magic is the way to go with life; my parents were a part of this group along with some of their friends. The leader of the Order was a man named Albus Dumbledore," Harry said his name with so much venom it made the team flinch. "And he was the most powerful man magically and politically, bastard."_

_"What did he do to gain such anger from you son of Potter," Thor asked._

_"He was the most manipulative man I have ever met," Harry spat. "On the outside he seemed to be the caring grandfather that everyone could love." A sardonic smile crossed Harry's face. "But underneath that facade was a man who thought his way was the right way and he would do anything to get what he wants. Even if it meant orphaning a child that didn't want to fight when he got old enough to think for himself." Harry got a distant look in his eye causing the team to think that he was the orphan he mentioned. Cap was about to ask what else Dumbledore did, when JARVIS interrupted._

_"Excuse sirs, madam, but we are approaching Avengers Mansion." Harry raised an eyebrow at the disembodied voice and glanced at Tony out of the corner of his eye._

_"Neat an A.I." Tony raised his eyebrows in surprise as he stared at the teen. He heard the Hulk and Hawkeye snort in amusement as the rest of the team got back into their seats. Iron Man thought that the teen didn't know what most of the tech in the room was since he's a wizard. He shouldn't have made that assumption about the teen._

* * *

"How do you know about my tech kid," Iron Man asked harshly as the group entered the Assembly Hall. Or maybe not. The Team gathered around the table with Wasp sitting down in one of the chairs. Fawkes flew around the room for a bit before he landed on the Hulks shoulder and paid close attention to the conversation.

"Are you assuming that because I'm a wizard that I don't know what technology is," Harry asked insulted by the very thought. He didn't wait for Iron Man to answer his question before he continued. "Besides your tech is the only thing that doesn't blow up in my face. And you sort of gloat on how your tech is better than everyone else's, even though your company's interest rate is decreasing exponentially." Tony grumbled for a bit as he typed something into the computer.

Cap had an amused smile on his face before he became serious again. "What have you been up to as of late despite being a politic, Lord Potter?

"Harry please," The teen responded before he addressed the whole team. "When the Dark Lord was killed, everyone expected for everything to go back to normal and forget the whole incident. But that was not meant to be, Lord Voldemort's followers grabbed his body and hightailed it out of the battlefield. I was the only one who knew, I was the only one that knew that we only just won the battle but not the war. I knew that his followers retreated to the last place anyone would just brush off as nothing; I knew they went to the nonmagical world. The witches and wizards of my world saw me as weapon that needed to stay under control, so after I helped an enemy turned friend gain lordship of his family, a few of my friends helped me sneak out of the Wizarding World. And for the past ten years I've been tracking down those men all over the country, and when I wasn't, I was Lord Heinrich Potter, lord of the houses of Potter and Black and founding member of the Marauder orphanage foundation."

"Huh," Iron Man said a bit startled as he took off his helmet and placed it on the table. "For a kid, you're quite busy."

Harry scowled. "I told you not to call me a kid." Harry raised an eyebrow as he took on an annoyed look. "Besides I'm a little older than I appear to be."

"Really how old are you," Wasp couldn't help but ask. Ant-Man sent her a reproving look along with the Black Panther, Thor, and Cap.

Harry looked a bit pissed off and the air around him crackled for a bit before he calmed down. Harry looked a bit weary as he sighed. "It's personal."

Thor narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he stared at the young man before him. He could sense something off about the young wizard, but, as the mortals say, he couldn't put his finger on it. All he knew was that the wizard was hiding something and he probably told only T'Challa. He would have to catch either one alone later and ask what power the young one holds.

Cap sensed the tension beginning to show in the room and quickly decided to break it. "So what can you tell us about Voldemort's followers?"

Harry silently thanked the captain for changing the topic and felt his muscles relax a bit. He took on a thoughtful look as he tried to figure out a way to explain it to the World War II hero. "I think it's better to show you." Harry turned to his feathered friend. "Fawkes can you get the pensieve from my study."

Fawkes opened one eye to glare at Harry from where he dozed off on Hulk's shoulder. "What am I, an owl," he muttered but he begrudgingly spread his wings and took off into the air only to disappear in a flash of fire.

There were a few dropped jaws but it was Iron Man who spoke again. "Did your bird just catch on fire?"

Fawkes reappeared a second later with a stone basin and runes carved into the side in his claws. He lowered it onto the table and landed on the table next to it then folded his feet underneath him.

"Please do not call me a bird," Fawkes said tiredly. Harry heard the tone in his friend's exhaustion and two dishes filled with water and candy. Fawkes perked up at the sight of sweets and dug ravenously into the hard candy.

"I don't think it's healthy for him to eat all of those sweets," Ant-Man pointed out but also ignored the glare Fawkes sent his way.

"I know," Harry deadpanned as he flicked his wrist and his wand appeared. "But his previous owner always fed him candy so now he's addicted." He raised his wand to his temple and retracted it slowly pulling a light blue stream that didn't seem to be made out neither liquid nor gas. This brought the team into a fascinated shock but the looks of disgust appeared on Wasp and Hawkeye's faces, though the Hulk remained indifferent.

"Okay that is gross," Hawkeye said incredulously.

"Not the worst thing I have done," Harry retorted lightly as he placed the memory in the basin and proceeded to tap it a few times. A figure rose up from the basin and gave off a dangerous air. The figure was dressed in complete black with a wand at his and a skull-like mask hides his face. "This is a death eater one of many of Voldemort's followers. They are all ranked, and only a fair few are allowed to be part of his inner circle. The inner circle Death Eaters is his most trusted and the most dangerous. I believe that there are only three left." He tapped the basin again and three figures appeared without their masks. "Lucius Malfoy." Harry pointed his wand at the man with long blonde hair and acrostic features. "And the Lestrange brothers Rodolphus." He pointed out the man with ragged dark brown hair and insane dark eyes. "And Rabastan." He finally pointed the man who looked a bit younger than his brother and also looked immensely a lot saner.

"Does insanity run in the family," Hawkeye asked sarcastically.

"Understatement," Harry deadpanned.

"So what's they're plan," Cap asked in full military mode.

Harry became stunned for a moment as he stared at all the determined looks sent his way. "You all want to help me find them."

"They were part of an organization that seeks to destroy the world right," Iron Man stated as he spoke up for the rest of the team. "Well we're going to help you stop them."

Harry quickly shook his head in horror. "No you don't understand. It's not three men seeking world domination. There is an entire army out there that is slowly growing everyday and are being seen in various other countries all over the world. I decrease that number everyday but more keep popping up. They are not going to stop." Harry breathed heavily as he collapsed into a chair and memories from the Battle of Hogwarts resurfaced.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see the Captain's face of understanding. "I think it's obvious that your worried of another war approaching and that you'll be placed on the front lines. But we're willing to help, even if we only met you just today."

Harry sighed heavily as leaned onto the table. "Thanks for the offer, but it has not been easy since the breakout. Especially since a couple of the villains turned up in London."

Tony perked up at the mention of villains. "Which ones and where are they?"

Harry shrugged. "One looked like a griffin and the other was shouting that 'he was the Constrictor," and they're both currently in my dungeons back home."

"Dungeons?"

Harry shrugged again and waved his hand. "It's an ancient family home. It's been around since the time of King Arther."

Tony took this into consideration and nodded his head. "Alright tomorrow morning Potter, you're taking Panther, Hawkeye, and Ant-Man back to your place so that we can take them into custody."

Harry let out a laugh of relief. "Finally, I caught them only a few days ago, and I am this close to hexing them to oblivion."

"Well most of these villains just love to piss us off," Wasp commented. Everyone nodded his or her heads in agreement while Hulk just grunted. She took on a concerned look as she noticed the exhaustion popping up on the young wizard's figure. "You must be tired. I think JARVIS set up a room for you. Come on I'll show you." She shrunk down to her miniature and flew off to the door.

Harry nodded his head in agreement and got up from his chair. He made his way to the door, but stopped and turned around to the team with a face of curiosity. "Out of curiosity, how did you meet T'Challa?"

Everyone looked a bit bemused while Hawkeye, Hulk, and Thor looked interested. If Panther's mask were up, everyone would have seen the smug look. Ant-Man was the one who broke the awkward silence. "He sort of attacked us and beat us all up."

Harry was silent for a moment before he burst out laughing. "Oh that is so just like you T'Challa," he chuckled. "Let me guess, he tested you to see if you're worth his time." He started laughing uncontrollably at the few nodded heads and he shook his finger in Panther's direction. "You have got to tell me what you have been up to T'Challa. Cause I know that you've been manipulating your teammates haven't you?"

"Not necessarily Harrison, but I will indulge you with my latest adventure with the captain and Hawkeye." Panther grasped Harry's shoulder and steered him out of the room where Wasp was hovering patiently. Hulk soon left the room with Hawkeye, who had Fawkes perched on his shoulder and was discussing something with the bird. That left Iron Man, Thor, Cap, and Ant-Man in the assembly hall.

"I don't know about you guys, but something feels off about that kid. Hah!" Iron Man cheered as Harry's personal record popped up on the holographic projection. "Gotcha!"

"Tony I don't think you should go snooping through his life," Ant-Man reprimanded.

"Hank we're letting a wand waving wizard into the house. I'm just making sure he won't turn on us anytime soon." Iron Man scrolled through Harry's records until he found what he was looking for. "Okay... Full name, Harrison James Potter. Date of Birth, July 31... 1980. Huh, that would make the kid in his late twenties, no wonder he was defensive."

Ant-Man picked up where his leader stopped and continued. "His parents were murdered in '81, and has been living with his aunt, uncle, and cousin for all his life." Ant-Man frowned. "The records say that during primary school test scores suggested that he was talented and intelligent. But over time, they just sharply declined... Guys listen to this, his name appeared many times in social service but there are no records of the incidents. It's like they were wiped blank."

Cap looked back at the door where the wizard exited earlier. "So Harry didn't have a happy childhood and now he fights for what's right, and Panther helped him out when he was younger." Cap noticed the suspicious look on Thor's face as the god stared at the closed doors. Cap frowned at his teammate. "Thor, what's wrong?"

Thor's frown deepened. "'Tis the young Potter, he gives off magic that is both light and dark. I have heard of the noble deeds he has done, but I cannot place my trust in him. There are too many details being left out about himself."

"I get what you mean Thor," Iron Man agreed. The leader of the Avengers turned to the pacifist of the group. "Keep an eye on him Hank. I know you don't like snooping around in peoples personal life, but like Thor said I don't trust him."

Ant-Man heaved a sigh. "Why do I let get pulled into these messes," Ant-Man asked rhetorically. "I know I'm going to regret this."

* * *

A dark cloaked figure was kneeling in front of a transparent figure. The cloaked figure had his hood up to cover his face. The only distinct feature about the figure was the long platinum blonde hair sticking out from under the hood.

"My lord, your forces have found the last ingredient, and we are prepared to brew the potion." The figure's voice was shaky as he spoke to his master.

"Excellent Lucius, my slippery friend, you may have redeemed yourself to Lord Voldemort. Alas I wanted that potion brewed yesterday. Do not disappoint me there is only one chance to brew this. How is the mind control potion coming along?"

"It is ready and awaiting for the final ingredient."

"Excellent every aspect of this plan is on schedule. Now all that is left is Potter." Voldemort drifted over to the window to stare out at the fields beyond Riddle Manor.

Lucius stiffened slightly at the mention of the 'Savior of the Light.' "My lord, there is a small problem concerning the boy."

Voldemort hissed under his breath. Since he was a ghost, he can't lift a wand to curse the kneeling man into oblivion. "Explain."

Lucius gulped silently. "Potter has left Wizarding Britain behind and has been seen numerous times in the muggle world. He has even been the one that disrupts all our raids into Muggle London."

Voldemort shook his head. "Foolish Gryffindor till the end, his nobility will be his down fall. None the less once the boy is under my control then the Wizarding world and the Muggle world will be under my rule." The ghost noticed a strange look on Lucius face and knew that the wizard had more to say. "Speak up Lucius. What is it?"

"My lord, Potter has found allies once more."

Voldemort sniffed. "The mudblood and blood traitor are not very concerning."

Lucius quickly shook his head. "That is not what I mean my lord. Potter has found allies within the muggle world. Muggles with extraordinary powers."

"Mere muggles they still are," Voldemort said after a moment. He remembered a muggle with extraordinary strength from when he was a child. He knew that these certain muggles would be very useful. "But I am curious. If your forces find Potter with his new allies bring them to me."

Lucius bowed his head. "It shall be done my lord."

**Please leave reviews i want to know you guys thoughts. Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people here is the next chapter, but i have some bad news. Report card grades came in and well i'm failing a couple of classes and i am two points away from getting kicked out of this program at school. So until i have a class average of 80 or more in total, I am in trouble. so there wont be any updates until December, sorry for the inconvenience, but Pre-Calculus and AP History are evil. Again sorry.**

**TO Warbeserk: Yeah i know i didn't want to use Tom, but i needed someone from Harry's past to make an appearence. There weren't that many options. Most of the Death Eaters were dead, Lucius Malfoy was too much of a coward to be a leader, and come on the Lestrange brothers are too crazy to not do something stupid. So that left only Riddle.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Harry or the Avengers, they belong to JK Rowling and Stan Lee.**

**Chapter 8**

_Harry was running, running as fast as he could from the cloaked figures behind him. Spells were flying past his head and some of them hit the tombstones in the graveyard he was in. He didn't dare look back to see how close his pursuers were. He could see the Tri-wizard cup and Cedric's body coming into his vision. He ducked a spell that whizzed over his as he collapsed on the body and summoned the cup._

_As the cup flew towards him, Harry felt a spell push him away from the body. He had the wind knocked out of him as he landed on the ground again. Harry looked up in time to see the cup land on Cedric's chest and disappear from the graveyard. At least he got Cedric back to his parents, Harry thought as his scar began to burn. Harry felt a hand wrap around his throat and effortlessly lift him into the air. He instinctively put his hands around the other person's wrist to pull him off, but the other person was a lot stronger than him and squeezed tighter._

_Harry gritted his teeth as he was slammed into the side of a mausoleum and lifted until he was dangling a few inches above the ground. Harry felt that he was about to pass out from the lack of air, but the grip on his throat loosened a bit to allow him a quick breath of air. The fog in Harry's mind cleared a bit until he met Voldemort's red indifferent gaze._

_"You thought it would have been easy for you to escape me Harry," Voldemort said so quietly that it sent shivers down Harry's spine. "You are a fool for thinking so. With you amongst my ranks the Wizarding world will be brought down onto its knees."_

_Harry wanted to retort on how he would never join his parent's murderer. But, unfortunately, the hand around his neck didn't relent and scar burned even worse. He felt the hand loosen a bit again, but the other hand was placed over his scalp with the thumb pressing down on his scar._

_He screamed himself hoarse as his scar burned to new heights. He shut his eyes close as the pain continued. It was even worse than the Crusiatus curse. He thrashed around a bit to lessen the pain, but it didn't. What seemed like hours, but was actually a few minutes, Voldemort released his grip on the Boy Who Lived and watched him crumble to the ground. _

_Harry was gasping for breath as he lay on the ground. He was very much aware of the wizard above, but he just didn't care. He was in so much pain it just hurt to move. Harry heard the snake-faced git mutter something and he felt chains wrap around his body. He used as much strength as he could muster to sit up on his knees. He stared into the eyes of his enemy with defiance shining through his own eyes._

_"Defy me for as long as you like Harry," Voldemort said. "I am a patient man, and you _will_ break. Lord Voldemort always gets what he wants." With that said, the Dark Lord sent a purple spell at the bound wizard. The last thing Harry saw was the triumph shining through those accursed red eyes before he lost consciousness._

* * *

_Two Death Eaters were holding a limp figure between the two of them as they presented him to their master. The only way to identify who the figure is was the now limp messy black hair and the red lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Harry Potter has been in Voldemort's clutches for almost a month and that month has not been kind to him. The young wizard was covered in cuts and bruises both old and new. Death Eaters often came into his cell to practice dark spells on him, but it was Voldemort that constantly assaulted his mind, looking for ways to break the young hero._

_Voldemort searched through his mind looking for any secrets Harry held. It wasn't anything specific, it was just Voldemort looking at who Harry was. When Voldemort learned all he can on the young Potter, he taunted Harry on how his friends and mentor abandoned him to his mercy. And when he wasn't taunting the poor boy, he placed spells on the boy who lived so that he can have an interest in dark magic. _

_Of course Harry fought tooth and nail to throw the spells off, but he wasn't as strong as he was a month ago. Also to help the enchantments along, Voldemort placed large magic suppressing cuffs on him so his magic won't fight back. The Dark Lord knew that suppressing ones magic was dangerous and that the magical core would search for an outlet, but he was careful when it came to his little horcrux._

_Yes he knew of the piece of his soul that is residing in the boy. He discovered it while he was searching through the boy's mind that was easy to read. With the suppressors and the horcrux currently on the young Potter, he should surrender to him some time soon._

_Voldemort motioned for his followers to release Harry and they did so with little hesitation, but Harry was unable to hold himself up thus crumbled to the ground. The dark lord waved the death eaters away and they moved over to the door. Harry got on his hands and knees shakily before he lifted his head to glare at the wizard sitting in a throne on a raised dais._

_"I'm impressed Harry," Voldemort said after a moment. "You have been here for a month yet you still have the strength to defy. Very impressive, but pointless nonetheless, however, I do love a challenge."_

_"So glad I can provide you entertainment," Harry snapped before he was put under the Cruciatus curse. Harry gritted his teeth as he felt a thousand white knives pierce his skin. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop the scream that wanted to escape him. He rolled onto his back to release some of the pain as his back arched. After a few minutes Voldemort cancelled he spell and Harry was left gasping for breath._

_"Do not try me Harry, but I am in a very merciful mood. You should consider yourself lucky." Harry just growled at his parent's murderer. "But that was not the reason why I brought you out of your... accommodations."_

_"Then why am I here," Harry snapped as he got back onto his feet even with his hands tied behind his back by the magic suppressing cuffs. "You have kept me alive for a month even though you always talked about killing me on the chance you got. Now you want me to be one of your death eaters. My answer was the same as it was a month ago, I will never join you."_

_Voldemort stood up from his throne suddenly and stalked down the steps until he stood in front of Harry. The young teen gritted his teeth at how close his enemy was to him. The Dark Lord reached out to grasp the young wizard's chin and stared into the distressed green eyes._

_"Who ever said that you had a choice?" _

_Harry's eyes widened as Voldemort beckoned the two death eaters by the doors. He had to get out of there, he just had to, he didn't want to be scapegoat for this monster. But the dark wizards had other ideas. One of the Death Eaters pushed him onto his knees and held him in place. The other Death Eater took out his wand and did a series of movements until Harry felt the cuff on his left wrist fall off. _

_Harry could feel his magic flowing through him, but it felt like a stream with many jagged rocks in the way. The Death grabbed his wrist and forced it out and upward. Harry struggled against his captors as Voldemort came closer to him with his wand out. No, no no no, he will not bow down to this psychopath. HE WILL NOT!_

_His magic lashed out and pushed the three wizards away from him. The cuff on his right wrist started to erode until it was nothing, but dust and slip away from his wrist. He unconsciously summoned his wand and it soared out of the inside of Voldemort's robes. He quickly grasped it and thought of a place that was safe and willed his magic to do it. Before he disappeared, he felt someone grab him and all he knew was being squeezed through a tight tube._

* * *

_Harry and the other person landed on the ground with a loud THUD. He felt someone grab his wrist and turned to see that one of Death Eaters had him. His other hand balled into a fist and he punched the Death Eater in the face as hard as he could._

_The Death Eater let go of him and placed a hand over his bleeding nose. Harry bolted out the clearing and ran into the jungle. Harry didn't care that he was in place he didn't know, he didn't care that there was something more dangerous in there, but he just had to run. His scar started to burn as he felt Voldemort's rage. He heard several pops behind him and ran faster._

_Spells flew past him and hit some of the trees. He jumped and ducked over various roots to try to evade his pursuers once more. He was eerily reminded of what happened a month ago. He saw a knot in the trees ahead that was big enough for his lithe figure to fit through. Again luck was not on his side. _

_Two spells collided into his back and leg. The bone in the lower part of his right leg cracked and the pain from the Crusiatus curse came. The pain in his leg and the feeling of a thousand hot white knives stabbing him made him scream out loud. He screamed himself hoarse until the spell was cancelled and was left twitching. Harry rolled onto his back and promptly had a foot pin him down, and from burning in his scar, he knew who was holding him down._

_"I have told you once, I have told you many times. You can not escape me, Harry, and because of that little show you performed, you have guaranteed my interests," Voldemort all but hissed at him. Harry tried to pull the leg off of him, but Voldemort would have none of that. Harry struggled to breath as he tried to get the foot off his chest. He could hear his heart pounding. His chest started to burn and his mind started to get fuzzy._

_Suddenly a spear was thrown next to them and the metal tip exploded with an ominous humming sound. The explosion forced Voldemort away from Harry, who quickly took in deep breaths. Harry rolled onto his stomach to see who threw the spear._

_Thirty African men stood in front of him holding spears and bows, but it was the man in front that caught Harry's attention. He wore a full black cat suit with claw-like gloves and a black cat mask. He also wore sharp, cat teeth around his neck._

_"Speak your business here intruders or face the wrath of the Black Panther." Harry noticed that the man had a gruff voice and meant business. The Black Panther could probably order all those warriors to attack in heartbeat. This is not going to be good._

_Voldemort snarled. "My business is between me and the boy." The Dark Lord glared at the young teen that was trying to stand back up. The Black Panther looked down at the teen and flipped off the trunk he stood on and landed in front of Harry._

_"So you wish to bring harm to this youngling," the Black Panther snarled back at Voldemort. "Any harm befallen to any child is considered a coward's act in Wakanda."_

_Harry's head snapped up at the name of the legendary city. Wakanda was said to have been hidden from the rest of the world and that only a select few truly knew where the city lay. Harry was always interested about the African city when he was a kid. If it weren't for the situation he was in, Harry would be gawking in amazement._

_Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "You do not wish to anger Lord Voldemort, it does not end well for those who do so. So just hand me the boy and we will leave with a few casualties."_

_"You dare threaten me outsider," the Black Panther growled. "When you threaten me, you threaten all of Wakanda." The tips of the man's gloves lengthened and sharpened, and looked liked they could cause serious injury. He turned back to the warriors behind him. "Drive them out." As one the Wakandan warriors charged Voldemort and his Death Eaters._

_"Capture the boy, then return to England." Voldemort and the twenty Death Eaters that followed him shot spells at the incoming army. Voldemort toke on the Black Panther, but none of his spells hit the swiftly moving leader. Two of the Wakandan warriors helped Harry off of the jungle floor and to the cover the trees provided. Harry watched as the Wakandan warriors used the skills of a gymnast as they avoided the dark spells sent their way and sent punches and kicks back. The Death Eaters started retreating from the clearing while others decided to apparate straight out until only Voldemort was left in the clearing. _

_"Last chance outsider, leave Wakanda territory now or be eradicated," the Black Panther said with his anger being barely controlled. The two Wakandan warriors stood in front of Harry as if to protect him from an attack from Voldemort. The Dark Lord was furious that mere muggles were able to drive his forces away. More specifically some ancient African tribal warriors. Such pathetic creatures will not defeat him, Lord Voldemort the most powerful wizard in the world. _

_With that in mind, he let out a battle cry and released a magical pulse that pushed all of the Wakandan warriors away from the dark wizard except Harry and his two protectors. Voldemort sent a barrage of spells at the two still standing Wakandan warriors. Harry saw the spells heading their way and knew he had to act. Using the trunk behind him to push himself up, he raised his wand and shouted a shielding charm. The shield spread over Harry and the two Wakandan warriors, and the African tribe members watched as the spells bounce off the shield and ricochet back at Voldemort._

_The Dark Lord was able to dodge the first two but he nicked by the third spell. Voldemort narrowed his eyes and sent two killing curses at the Wakandan warriors. Harry levitated a tree trunk in front of the two warriors only for the tree to turn into splinters from the curses. The two Wakandan warriors wasted no time and threw their spears at Voldemort. Again the metal tips exploded on impact and made the dark wizard fly back a few yards. As the Dark Lord shakily got back on his feet, the Wakandan warriors surrounded him again with a furious Black Panther standing in front. _

_Voldemort may be arrogant but he knew when to retreat even if he had to leave his horcrux behind. He narrowed his eyes at the young teen that was protected by the warriors of Wakanda and hissed softly to him in Parseltounge. _

_**"Don't think that this is over Potter. No matter how long it will take, no matter if I'm dead or alive. You will bow down before me and fight by my side before you know it. You cannot hide here forever Potter, now that war is before us once again. Until meet again."**__ With a spin on his heel, Voldemort disappeared into a dark black cloud that shot into the sky and disappear from sight._

_Everyone started to calm down slightly now that the threat is gone. Harry hissed as the pain in his leg came back full force. He stumbled back onto the ground with a few of the Wakandan warriors hovering over him worriedly. Harry tried to stand back up but was stopped with a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see the Black Panther trying to stop him._

_"You must not strain yourself young one, you are obviously injured. You may rest now, you are among friends." Harry was going to retort, but he stopped and thought carefully about the situation he was in. He was in the jungle of Africa, hundreds of miles away from England, he was injured and an easy meal for anything in this jungle. The Black Panther was obviously going to help him, but who could he trust him. When Harry thought about it the older man could of let Voldemort take him instead of fighting him, and he did say that it was dishonorable to harm a kid. The young teen nodded his head and the Black Panther placed one arm under his shoulders and the other under his knees and lifted him off the ground. Harry gritted his teeth as the Black Panther sped through the jungle with his warriors trailing behind him. Harry soon lost consciousness from the lack of blood and the pain in his leg._

Harry soon emerged from the pensive with a look of suppressed sadness on his face.

* * *

**Please leave lots and lots of reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY! Long time no see! I am super ridiculous sorry for not updating, this chapter was a pain in the ass to type and figure out. however in the end I am not happy with how this chapter turned out. So i understand if this chapter sucks. **

**Anyway i have a new that i'm gonna post up in a second, so i would like for you guys to go check it out. Okay that is the completion of this Author's Note so back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters at all unfortunately.**

**Chapter 9**

All was quiet throughout Avengers Mansion since each occupant was fast asleep in his or her own room, except one. Harry wandered through the hallways of manor as he went over the memory he played in his pensive. Soon his thoughts went to what happened after the fight in the jungle.

When Harry awoke after passing out from the injuries he sustained from Voldemort, he was properly introduced to King T'Chaka, chief of the Panther tribe. The king told harry all the injures he sustained and the cleansing ritual the shamans begrudgingly had to perform on him to eradicate the dark magic in him. T'Chaka told he knew what he was but he wished to know what the man who was called 'flight from death' wanted from him. At first Harry was hesitant about revealing what happened, but with a little reassurance from T'Chaka, Harry explained the events of his fourth year at Hogwarts. The Black Panther knew he there was more to the young wizard's story and encouraged him to tell him everything.

Harry ended up telling the king about his childhood even though he didn't know why. He was not sure why he told the man everything that happened to him as a kid, but T'Chaka gave off a feeling of reassurance that Harry couldn't resist. When the teen concluded his tale, Harry could tell that the King was furious with his family even though the man hid his emotions under a calm exterior.

The next day, Harry met King T'Chaka's son, T'Challa, who was only eighteen at the time. During those visits, the prince of Wakanda told the young wizard all about the Wakandan culture and delicacies found throughout the city they resided in. T'Challa understood that the young teen hated being bedridden and has instead has taught Harry everything he missed in the muggle world. After Harry was strong enough to leave his bed, he put into combat training to help him gain the muscles he was supposed to have. Harry being his daft-self questioned T'Chaka why he was doing all this for him. T'Chaka answered him trufully and said that the King started to see the young teen as a son.

Harry never felt so honored and told T'Chaka so. Of course another problem soon arose, and it was mainly his magical training. The shaman did not trust Harry and out right refused to teach him the mythical arts he knew. The young wizard suggested that he could find a couple of people he knew from the magical world to teach him. T'Chaka was hesitant at first but allowed him to find his teachers.

So Harry and T'Challa left Wakanda and traveled to England to find the young teen's godfathers. After a few days of searching, the two found the wizards they were looking for but they also found Sirius' cousin, Nymphadora Tonks, with them. After three hours of debate, the three wizards agreed to travel with the teens back to Wakanda. Another day of preparations were done before Harry's training to become a powerful wizard took place. Harry snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone else was in the hallway with him.

"You know you could of spoken to me yesterday instead of waiting until I was alone." Harry spoke to the person behind him.

"Ye must be very powerful to have sensed me wizard." Harry turned to see the tall Asgardian behind him with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. The wizard could see the God's trusty hammer at his side.

"What do want," Harry asked bluntly.

Thor just shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing much Mage," the thunder god narrowed his eyes, "or should I say **Dominus Mortis**."

Harry expression didn't change, however behind the facade he was panicking. Thinking quickly he snapped his fingers and a privacy ward appeared around the two immortals. Taking a deep breath, Harry got his nerves under control. "How did you figure it out?" Harry was not going to deny the thunder God's claim; he knew that it would only end badly for him.

Thor raised both eyebrows in surprise. "Ye will not deny my claim?" Harry shook his head causing Thor's eyes to soften. "Ye are not what I expected, most wizards I have encountered are boisterous and quite arrogant."

Harry smiled bash fully at Thor's claim. "Well I'm not most wizards." The wizard's smile however turned into a frown. "But that doesn't answer my question."

"True," Thor acknowledged, "I wondered why the gemstone imbedded in your cloak clasp was familiar and realized that tis was indeed the resurrection stone, I was suspicious. When I saw the wand hidden in thy's holster and concluded that it was the Elder Wand, I remembered tales in my youth about the one the mortals called Master of Death. Even though I have not seen the Cloak of Invisibility yet, I knew thee would not let such an item out of thy's sight."

Harry nodded his head and decided to humor the thunder-wielding prince. The dark haired man reached into a pocket inside of his cloak and pulled out the Potter family heirloom. Harry threw a part of the cloak over one of his shoulders and watched as it disappeared from sight. Thor raised both eyebrows again and his eyes became wide.

There were a few moments of silence and neither of the two powerful beings spoke. Harry used that time to pull the cloak off his shoulder and fold it neatly before putting it back in his cloak pocket.

"Does T'Challa know," Thor asked sincerely.

Harry sighed heavily before he responded. "Yes, I told him when I visited Wakanda a year after I found out. After I learned that I couldn't get rid of the Hallows, I accepted that the role as the Master of Death was my birthright and no one else."

"Why does ye believe such a notion," Thor asked confused.

"The Hallows have been in my family for hundreds of years," Harry explained sadly. "Each has it's own bloody history as they were taken from their original owners, until ten years ago when the true heir to the Hallows accidentally brought them all together." Harry heaved a heavy sigh and cancelled the silencing ward. "Now if you're done interrogating me, I am going to bed so goodnight." With that said Harry turned around and walked back to his room. For one strange moment, he sounded just like Hermione did when they went on their first adventure.

Thor watched the shorter figure walk off through narrowed eyes. One of his suspicions was confirmed but that did not mean that he would trust the younger man anymore than necessary. Heaving a sigh, the Thunder God decided to do some late night flying and exited the hallway.

* * *

"Remind me again, why we decided not to land inside of the property," Hawkeye asked Ant-man, Panther, and Phoenix Mage for the umpteenth time. It was the next day and Harry felt like strangling the archer. The quinjet landed 15 yards from the wards to Potter Manor and its occupants exited the plane. Ant-man and Panther were pushing two holding containers in front of them as the followed the younger man.

Since Harry had his cowl on, his guests couldn't see the annoyed look he had on. "I'm only going to say this one last time Barton. Potter Manor is protected by ancient wards that would fry the circuitry of the Quinjet the moment it passes through the barriers. And I'm pretty sure Stark wouldn't like it if I accidentally brought down one of his jets." Harry was at the front of the group and led them through the protection barriers and up to the front gates where he suddenly stopped.

"Why'd ya stop," Hawkeye asked annoyed. This was not how he wanted to spend the day; he would be relaxing by the pool than in this dreary weather. "The gate is right there, do you need help opening the thing up." The archer shoved passed the wizard while ignoring the magic user's shouts to stop, and placed a hand on the front gate.

There was a loud crack sound and Hawkeye disappeared without a trace.

"Hawkeye," Ant-Man shouted. He rounded on Harry who was shaking his head lightly. "What happened to him?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "He should have stopped when I told him to. The wards would only recognize me since I'm tuned in with my magical signature. Don't worry Barton should be in a cell in the dungeons."

"Dungeons?" Harry ignored the scientist and walked back up to the gates. He pulled a dagger off out from his belt and made a cut on his hand. Ant-man moved to stop him, but Panther placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry placed his cut hand on the padlock and made a series of hissing and spitting sounds like a snake.

The gate groaned as it slowly swung open to reveal the lawn to Potter Manor. The two members of the Avengers could see that the Manor was a whole football field in length and made of alabaster stone with tall windows. On the right side of the building was a large lake and behind that was a forest. Stags and does pranced across the lawn and mostly ate the grass while a couple of the young bucks were competing each other.

Ant-man stared around the property in awe. This was how he imagined the world to be, peace and harmony with no trace of chaos anywhere. Harry caught the look on his guest face and smirked. The dark haired man walked across the lawn with his companions in tow and pushed open the large oak doors. The entrance hall too was made out of alabaster stone with portraits hanging from the walls, a staircase made of marble led up to other levels above, on right hand side was a doorway that led to a comfortable sitting room while the door on the right was closed. On the tiled floor was a mosaic of the Potter crest, a griffin standing on a mountain with it's head held high and wings proudly stretched out. Below the mythical creature was the family motto in latin: **Q****uos diligimus moriemur nunc et in perpetuum custodire.**

Harry pushed his cowl down with the other two following his example. The immortal teen, though Ant-man didn't need to know that, turned around and smirked at the scientist's astounded face along with T'Challa. He spread his arms out dramatically and said in a boisterous voice.

"Welcome to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter."

* * *

**Translations:**

**Magister mortis- Master of Death  
**

******Quos diligimus moriemur nunc et in perpetuum custodire- To keep those we love now and forever we will die**

******Please leave lots and lots of reviews**


End file.
